


Just You And I

by KaniTheCrab



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Other, Scrolling through the tags to see what I could list this as, and with cassius?, are yall okay?, what the frick are you guys doing??, why is matt being crossed into the red rising fandom?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-01
Updated: 2018-09-01
Packaged: 2019-07-05 05:56:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15857598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaniTheCrab/pseuds/KaniTheCrab
Summary: Matt needs comfort and to talk. His partner is happy to provide said comfort and company.Note: This is meant to be the “unknown rebel fighter” we see him with at the end of season seven (and we see them in previous seasons for a few moments). I will change the tags as soon as we have a canon name for them.





	Just You And I

**Author's Note:**

> Heyo! Another contest piece for the #ComfortZoneWriting one on Amino.
> 
> I used a random name generator and that’s why Matt’s s/o is named Pontiley. Also I thought of the white with blue lines we see of them as a mask, so hopefully that clears up any odd imagery conflicts.
> 
> Songs: Mockingbird - Anais Mitchell, Shady Grove - Among The Oak & Ash

The small room in the ship was quiet. All other rooms similar to this one were as well. Those few who were not sleeping were either piloting, navigating, or taking stick of the ships supplies. The rest were settled down for what the crew called night. Everything was peaceful.

All but the mind of one crew member. Even his body reflected his struggle. His rolling about had only tangled him in the sheets and increased his panic. From one torment to another his dreams carried him. Fear which he could ignore in his waking hours plagued him now. Everything he suppressed burst forth and kept a tight hold on him. His time as a prisoner. The battles he’d fought in. It all came for him now.

Surprisingly, his muttering and tossing about hadn’t woken the other who laid beside him. It was the scream that tore from him as he sat straight up that woke them. Quick, shallow breaths filled his lungs partially. Another cry threatened to spill forward when he felt a gentle touch against his back, but he’d managed to suppress it to a weak, feeble whimper.

“May I hold you?” His partner asked. Their voice was soft, a soothing tone to it. This was not the first time this had happened- nor was it likely to be the last. They knew how to handle the frightened human most times he was like this.

“Yes” was choked out. His arms held tightly in the embrace a moment later, while their’s were loose enough that he could pull away.

“Was it the same dream, Matthew?” They didn’t dare ask until sobs had faded to sniffles and his breath was no longer labored. It may have been a wait of a few minutes, but they must take things like this slowly.

“It... it was. Pontiley... Pontiley it was awful... I couldn’t wake myself up... I couldn’t wake up like I usually do...” Matt shuddered, pressing close to his partner. “I could feel every damn needle they stuck in me... all the effects... all of it over again. Th-the fear... it... it was so real...”

“Do you feel the aches from it still?” When Matt shook his head they held him tighter, rubbing circles between his shoulder blades. “Good... those nights are the worst when you wake...”

“I... I dreamt of the arena too... Shiro hurting my leg... that aches some- but its fine! It doesn’t bother me.”

“That’s a lie and we both know it.” Gentle but firm, Pontiley made it clear this was not up for any argument. “I am going to go get one of the coolant packs for you. I’ll be back in two dobashes, okay? Will you be alright while I am away?”

“I’ll... I’ll manage. Thank you.” The two untangled themselves from each other and then Matt from the remainder of the sheets. True to their word, Pontiley returned after two doboshes, coolant pack in hand.

“Matthew?” They said quietly as to not startle him, kneeling on the floor beside the bed. “I am going to move your leg this way and prop it up. If it hurts, tell me right away.”

Matt shifted slightly and nodded, wincing when a pillow was situated under the limb. A sigh of relief passed his lips when the coolant pack was laid against his calf. “You’ll never get me to admit this again, but Shiro really did do a number on me then.”

“He did. Most likely fractured it in some slight way. Listed it as a minor injury and the work camp you were sent to did not treat it properly, thus worsening it and causing it to heal improperly. Which is why it flares up and causes you pain occasionally, and after you are on your feet for extended periods of time- becoming pained due to the stress placed on the old injury. Of course, as much as I will continue to tell you this, it will not matter because you refuse to be seen about it or take as many rests as you should, and healing pods see it as being healed fully and properly.”

While they had spoken, they’d moved to sit beside Matt, their arms wrapping gently arroyo his waist. Both had a light smile on their faces as Matt put an arm around Pontiley in turn then leaned their heads against each others’.

“What did I do to deserve someone like you? Shooting down my arguments before I can even make them myself. Not to mention you’re extremely wonderful and caring in general.” Matt turned his head slightly and gently pressed his lips to their temple.

“You flatter me only to change the subject from the ones at hand.” Pontiley murmured with a soft hum, obviously enjoying the small act. “You know what you have been told. The one medic I managed to get you to. Tell me about the dreams. Doctors orders, Matthew. If you can manage, you tell me.”

He huffed and wiggled so his back was to his partners chest and his head was on their shoulder. “I hate doing this. It isn’t working. The dreams aren’t going away. I don’t care what the space psychiatrist said.”

“Exercises like this are not meant to make the dreams stop. They are meant to ease your waking moments after said night terrors. So, they are working. The last time you had a terror as bad as I believe this one was, you were hysteric for nearly half a varga and would not allow me to touch you. The attack you had was only a few doboshes tonight. And you let me hold you.” Pontiley paused, nestling their face into Matt’s long hair. “The only way to possibly ease the night terrors is properly facing them instead of dooming them to suppression as you have done.”

“I know but... thinking about my time as a prisoner... or the battles I’ve been in... Being in a ship and fighting isn’t the hard part of this war. It impersonal. The hard part is the up close fighting. You can see their last moments then. Feel the life leaving them. See the fear in their eyes when they realize that this is their end.” Matt’s hand drifted to the scar across his cheek, running his finger tips over it. “And there are the moments where you feel fear... real, raw fear... things like that don’t just wash away. The blood never really leaves your hands.”

“Maybe that is so, but we all have stains on our hands.”

“All of us here, Yeah. But back home? Almost no one has had to fight like that since our third world war. And that was plenty of years ago- er, deca-phoebs ago.” He let out a soft sigh. “What if they don’t understand, Pontiley? What if they reject me?”

“You forget that they have just fought the Galra for a few deca-phoebs. They will understand why you did certain things, and why you hurt in this way.” They paused, shifting to look Matt in the eyes and tilt his chin up. “And if they were to reject you? Your while race is doomed because they are truly blind. If they do not recognize what has happened to them is the same as what you have experienced, nor are they able to see your wonderful qualities or your heroic acts, they are blinded in every way it is possible.” Pontiley paused, their voice almost a coo and a faint smile was to their lips. “Rejecting you would be rejecting a true and incredible gift.”

Matt rolled his eyes and sighed. “I’ll just have to trust you in all of that. Cause if you ask me? I’m just some kid who’s done what he’s had to to survive.” He felt a soft huff of air against his face as he finished spraying, gently biting onto his lower lip.

“Matthew Holt you are anything but that. You are a hero. You have helped save lives- countless lives. Both directly and indirectly.” They now held Matt’s face in both hands, gently cupping his cheeks. “You are selfless, caring, outgoing, handsome, a goofball, a leader, and you are full of so much love- pure, untainted love for the universe.” Pontiley planted gentle kisses to his face with each different quality they listed, finally bumping their foreheads together. “I am only beginning to scratch the surface. You are a wonderful young man. Intelligent and loving beyond measure. You volunteer for the dangerous technological work because you would rather yourself get hurt than see a companion risk themselves. If I may be honest, you are one of the most selfless individuals I have ever had the good fortune to meet.”

Matt’s face flushed a deep red and he shook his head, a sheepish smile playing on his features. “I wouldn’t call it that but.. thank you. I’m just willing to do what’s asked of me- and I wouldn’t ask someone to fo something I’m not willing to do myself if its needed.”

“Humble to a fault as well.”

He groaned and gently pushed their face away with a laugh. “Stop it.” He spoke, drawing the words out. “I can’t take one compliment properly, much less all of these at once! I’m not awake for all of this.”

“Then lay down and try to rest a while longer. Our shift starts in roughly a varga.”

“That gives us at least half a varga to relax together.” Matt put his arms around Pontiley, returning some of the kisses from moments ago as he pulled them to lie down with him. Even if he wished to, the grin on his face couldn’t be hidden- especially when he heard a soft laugh from the other.

“Alright, my love. Half a varga.”

“No worries about anything. Just you and I. Our own little world.”

“No need to worry.” They spoke softly, reaching up to gently run a hand through Matt’s hair. “The video message we received reassured us that your family was safe and that we were able to land at...”

“The Garrison.”

“Right, yes. The only thing to think about is what we will be doing first.”

Matt grinned still and shook his head. “Nope I have it all planned out. Wanna hear?”

You know how I feel about surprises.”

“That’s a yes then! As soon as we’ve got free time I’m gonna show you around the base and then all of my favorite places. The over look- it’s perfect to watch sunsets from, the caves systems, my house... and maybe we can go stargazing. Well, after we see my parents and Pidge. So probably the second or third quintant we’re there.”

“That... sounds exciting. Simple, but still exciting. I cannot wait to meet your family formally and see all of these places.. or to learn more about your planet. You have told me so many wonderful stories already.”

“Only a few vargas left until you get to see everything for yourself. It’ll probably be really low tech to you, but its home.” Matt paused, a mischievous look now on his face. “How about we sneak to the roof the first night cycle we’re there and I start to teach you the constellations- what we call them and all the stories behind them.”

“That sounds wonderful, Matthew.” The soft smile Pontiley gave Matt melted his heart. If he could only remember one thing, it would be this. Laying beside the one he loves and seeing the smile reserved only for him. “Are they like the ones you have said your ancient people created? To explain the natural phenomena around them?”

“Just like those. Exactly those, actually. The only instead of ‘why winter happens’ its ‘why is this star right here’.”

“I never much liked the winter ones. Most tellings of it you have repeated to me were odd- or just very morally wrong in my views.”

“There are better ones, don’t worry. One’s you’ll really like.” Matt laughed. “I’ll tell you every story I know. And once we’ve run out of stories to share? We’ll make our own- have our own adventures.”

“I have an adventure daily, being with you.” Pontiley mused, curling into his side.

“You in and of yourself are an adventure.” Matt murmured, curling around them. “So interesting and complex... incredibly amazing...”

“Is this retribution for all of the compliments I had given you earlier?” Red crossed their face, a slight joking grumble behind their words.

“Absolutely.” Matt laughed again before yawning. “Now hush and rest, Ponti. We’ve got a long day ahead of us and less than a varga to prepare for it!”

“Alright, Alright.” Pontiley shut their eyes and hummed, a tired smile coming to them when Matt closed the gap between the two, brushing their lips together. “Enjoy your nap, Matthew.” Came a whisper. “Oh- you are pulling your hair up when we wake, just so you know.”

“Am I now?”

“Yes. No one can see your face when you do not. You look like... like that one thing you told me about... you showed me once!” The frowned in concentration. “From the odd, dark family who enjoys pain. They talk in squeaks... long, orange hair with a hat and glasses.”

“Cousin Itt?” He asked with a snort.

Pontiley’s eyes opened and their face lit up. “Yes! You look like that Cousin Itt when you leave your hair loose. You need to be able to properly see everything when you first return home- and you need to be properly seen as well. One could believe you to be part of a long-furred race and not a human!”

Matt did his best to suppress giggles at that, nodding some. “Alright, fine. I’ll put my hair up. Just for you- cause I don’t think I’d get mistaken that much.”

“Thank you.” They hummed softly, following with a yawn as they had earlier. “Nap well now, Matthew. Wake me if you need anything.” A pause, a light blush on their cheekbones. “I...I love you?”

“To you as well, Ponti. And you got the phrase right, it is ‘I love you’.” Matt yawned now, resting his chin on top of their head. “I love you too. We’ll see each other first thing when we wake up.”

A hum sounded in response from Pontiley, then everything was silent for a few doboshes. All until two soft snoring melodies sounded, telling the universe the couple had begun to sleep once again.

Everything was peaceful in their own little world again.


End file.
